shivafandomcom-20200214-history
Rayze
The Deathwalk Rayze was one of the most powerful warriors in the Holy Order. The son of the Holy Warlord Crow, he was an extremely talented martial artist. His mother Emi was the youngest daughter of the Holy Ghost, but she was killed on a mission when Rayze was still a young child. Crow brought up Rayze in the manner he himself had been brought up by Rahan, all the while training him in the martial arts. It was at this time that Crow was charged with the guardianship of the young prince of the Sarada Clan, Cain (who was also Rayze's cousin as their mothers were sisters). By then Cain had a reputation for killing his teachers once he was done learning from them, and was initially unimpressed with Crow or Rayze. He challenged Crow, but Crow instead said that Cain wasn't even a match for Rayze. A match between the two readily proved Crow's words, and at this point Cain's interest was piqued. By showing Cain compassion, which he had until then not been exposed to in his memory (he had only vague memories of his mother and never knew Dashora), Rayze and his father became Cain's surrogate family. Over time Cain surpassed Rayze in strength and skill, and at a startlingly young age surpassed even Crow. Unbeknownst to Rayze or Crow, Cain immediately attempted to use Crow's teachings to fulfill his goal of killing the Ghost with his own hands, but he vastly overestimated his abilities and was nearly killed. Enraged that Crow had brought the Prince up to do this, the Ghost in turn killed Crow. Rayze never knew any of this though, long being told that his father was killed by Rebel Assassins. He watched as Cain became one of the Deathwalks, and spent the next three years in constant training to grow stronger, eventually achieving S-Class power himself. Cain recruited him to offset the power plays of Brevara and Sihara, which the clever Rayze excelled at. Empowered by the Shroud, Rayze managed to master techniques that had previously eluded him, and he became extremely powerful. Cain regarded Rayze as his blood brother, and was the only person he could truly trust. He warned his friend when he was paired with Veruca what a cold and evil person his cousin was, and was later present when Cain began his relationship with Kara (while he thought she was cute, he regarded her as too small and scrawny to be carrying around boobs like that). He eventually struck up a relationship with the high level warrior Danya. The two were expected to produce powerful children, but before that ever happen she mysteriously defected from the Holy Order and joined Sarada's rebellion. Rayze, who despised the rebels because of their part in his father's death, put her from his mind. It wouldn't be until much later that he would re-encounter her and discover the reason for her "betrayal." Rayze was also the first saran to encounter John Nash, having been sent to Earth to investigate following John's defeat of the SENTINEL, Sgt. Kermit. Like his father, Rayze had a likable personality and great sense of humor, and was very popular across Kazan. In appearance, he was the spitting image of Crow, but was noticably bulkier with muscle, with a much shorter mane and scraggly facial hair. 'Techniques' 'Dark Flames' The Deathwalks use a powerful fire based ability known as Dark Flame, which is the fusion of the Burning Flame of the sarans and the power of Darkness granted by their Shrouds. Because of this, the Deathwalks' Dark Flames are several times stronger than the usual Burning Flames. Like normal Burning Flames, the Dark Flames become stronger depending on the user's emotional state. Dark Bolt: '''The most basic Dark Flame attack, the user gathers Dark Flames into their hand and releases it as a beam of black energy. '''Dark Fist: Melee attacks which engulf the hands and/or feet in flames to increase damage Dark Illusion: This ability, perfected by Rayze, destroys the light in a given area and traps people within its field in total darkness. Dark Walk: An ability that allows Rayze to move through shadows, sometimes allowing him to teleport great distances. Dark Buster: An attack similar to the Dark Bolt but significantly stronger. It takes more time to charge, but creates a large beam which eradicates everything it hits. 'Ultimate' Dark Flash: A suicide technique that was previously regarded as the most powerful Dark Flame technique until the creation of the Dark Force, the Dark Flash is a massive and highly destructive explosion of dark energy. It can be used to completely level the area around its user. The Dark Flash is a suicide technique where a Deathwalk would complete release its Dark Energy, killing the host. 'Foot Techniques' Cutting: Cutting is technique common to many martial arts used by Aura users which permits movement so fast it’s likened to teleporting, wherein the technique user moves so fast everything looks like a statue to them. When Cutting, a fighter uses their Aura to "cut" themselves out of space/time and reinsert themselves somewhere else at the same instant, effectively making them in two place at once. The technique has different levels, with some users able to appear in multiple places at once. Rayze had mastered the technique to the extent that when Cutting he could attack dozens of opponents at the same time. 'Trivia' - Despite his incredible skill and power as a Deathwalk, Rayze is somewhat infamous for his lazy attitude. He regards very little as anything to get worked up over. Rayze has a habit of toying with opponents instead of quickly finishing them as he finds killing opponents to be tedious. He regularly infuriates his close friend Cain by telling him to "relax." - Rayze is known for his razor wit. He was taken to engaging in banter during his fights, disrupting an opponent's rhythm by aggravating or confusing him. - Like all sarans he's obsessed with fighting, and likes to goad people into fights by belittling them. However, he is usually only interested in defeating opponents and takes no great joy in killing like other Deathwalks. As a general thing he will only kill those he's been directly ordered to and will spare anyone else. - Rayze and Cain were so close that Kara initially believed them to be what the sarans call "Bed Brothers." While Cain was annoyed at the suggestion, Rayze thought the mistake hilarious and took perverse joy in teasing his friend over it. - Upon discovering Rayze's relationship to Cain, John would liken him to the Greek hero Patroclus and would even occasionally call him this to his face.